Kagura's Last Thoughts
by The Fluffy Muffin Queen
Summary: This is what happened in the manga series when Kagura dies. It's my take on it. Read this while listening to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.


_(A/N: sniffle sniffle/ This is so sad, since it's the truth! I read the manga part when Kagura dies, and she is one of my favorite characters! I could SO totally relate to her, and I would do no different from what Kagura does, in her position of course._

_Ok, so Kagura defends Kohaku against Naraku and lets him escape, and this is the last straw for Naraku. He gives her heart back, only it's poisoned, and she flees. Finally, she ends up in a field of flowers, unable to go any father. This is my take on it._

_I do not, I repeat DO NOT own anybody from this one-shot. Also, thank you for showing me the comic. I believe it's… 375 in volume 39 of the manga series._

_I also suggest you listen to this with 'My Immortal', like I did. I hope you like this,_

_The Kikyo Hater)_

Kagura knelt in a field of flowers, her heart pounding. It hurt within her… but felt wonderful. Damn Naraku for, when he finally gave her back her heart, he poisoned it!

Her head was bent and her bangs covered her bright vermillion eyes. They were sad and lonely. '_It's moving, my heart,_' she thought, wanting to lift her hand to her chest, to feel the beating of her heart but not having the strength to do so.

A gentle wind caressed its fingers across her cheek, its loving embrace making her happy for a moment. Petals danced around her and she finally lifted her head to the skies and watched them fly to the clouds. '_I can go anywhere. I am free,_' she thought bitterly, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. '_Where will I go from here?_'

Her earrings pressed against her cheeks and she gazed at the blue sky, the pink flower petals capturing her imagination. She was like those petals, happy and free…

Kagura's head fell and her hand clenched into a fist against the flowers. '_My body won't move. Damn it._' It was the truth. It was hard to do the simplest moves, and yet… and yet… would she have it any different. She was dieing so that Kohaku could escape. He had a sister… he had a life… It didn't feel all that bad…

Her essence smoked slightly, escaping into the wind. Her blood coated her many kimonos and she felt as if her heart was pounding harder than she had ever thought it was possible for a heart to pound. '_It's so quiet…There's no one here…_'

The wind slowly died and Kagura kept staring at the flowers, breathing in long, hard breaths. This shouldn't be how she died. No. She should have at least one person here with her. The one man she loved should be here with her… '_This is… the freedom I was longing for,_' she thought, realizing that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be, now that she was dieing. '_So this is where it ends, is it? I'm all alone-_'

Suddenly, a shadow fell over her and she looked up, blinking as she saw Sesshomaru, his eyes sad for once. The wind embraced the both of them and raked its fingers through Sesshomaru's white hair, as Kagura's raven hair was still up in its bun.

A surprised look crossed Kagura's face and she felt some blood threaten to come up and make her choke it out. "Sessho… maru?" she asked, staring in disbelief at him. Had her prayer been answered?

Sesshomaru just looked down on her, that sad expression still clinging to his face.

Finally, he spoke, his voice emotionless, but with a sadness on its edges that Kagura had never heard before. "I came following after the scent of Naraku's _shouki_."

Kagura laughed sadly, her voice raw with the knowledge she wasn't going to last long. Her head fell again and she whispered, "Heh. You'll be disappointed. Naraku isn't here."

"I knew that it was you." Kagura's crimson eyes widened and she felt her breath rush into her lungs without even thinking about it.

There was silence and a soft smile slowly curved upon Kagura's beautiful features. "I … see…" Her voice was a whisper again, and it still hurt. "You knew… so you came…?"

She sat there, the pain disappearing. Was it… that Sesshomaru… might have loved her back? Was it that… he might have… if she had been able to live… if… The possibilities rush around her head and she blinked and swallowed.

The sound of more people arriving stirred her from her thoughts, but she didn't look up. It was obviously Kohaku, Kohaku's sister, Sango, the monk, Miroku, Sango's pet, Kirara, InuYasha, and Kagome.

"Yeah," she said suddenly, not wanting to move from that spot for the rest of eternity, Sesshomaru looking at her. "It's fine." "Are you going?" Sesshomaru asked. He had just realized that Tensaiga wouldn't be able to revive her. Kagura no longer cared. She almost welcomed death.

"In the end… I was with you."

Kagura summoned up the last of her strength and lifted her head, a happy smile cross her lips as she said her last words. The wind rushed past her and shook her beaded earrings and her crimson eyes narrowed prettily in happiness, a sparkle in them that she hadn't ever possessed before. Her smoking body began to disintegrate and a sadder look crossed Sesshomaru's face.

Finally, her body fell back and the wind took to her, taking all of her ashes into the sky. They all looked on, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kohaku, and even Sesshomaru. When Kagura's clothes hit the flowers, her body dancing in the air, he turned away. Kagura's feather flew into the air. This was her freedom. This was what she had dreamed of for an unknown amount of time.

The wind picked up and whirled around them all. "The wind…" Kagome whispered, tears pricking into her eyes and beginning to fall down her cheeks, her hair blowing out behind her. Kohaku's face was contorted in pain. "Kagura…" he whispered, looking at her clothes and the flowers surrounding them.

InuYasha turned as his half brother began to leave. "Hold it. Sesshomaru," he cried. "Was she… suffering? Did Kagura…" He seemed lost for words, looking at the ground in what could only be described at pain. Behind him, Kagome stared at the back of his head. "InuYasha?"

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly and glanced at them with his bright golden eyes. He looked up and stared at Kagura's feather. It still hovered above them, reluctant to leave them.

"She was smiling," Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice, his face hidden from them. None of them knew what to do. Nor did they know Kagura's last thoughts.

_I am the wind. The free wind._


End file.
